Time Tangled Island
A malfunctioning time machine has messed up history! It's your job to go back in time and set things right in this online virtual world. Because if you don't, who knows what the future will hold? Time Tangled Island is the 3rd island to be created. The difficulty of this island is rated Medium. This is the only island that was released to both members and non-members at the same time on December 10, 2013. This island is available on the Poptropica app. Written Walkthrough Main Street Arrive in Main Street on Time Tangled island. Go to the right and talk to the crying lady. She will tell you to come inside Pendulum's lab. Go into Pendulum's lab and from there, go down and push the plug together. Then jump up and enter the time machine. Possible Future You will be in Possible Future, a bad future with smog and ruined buildings everywhere. Go to the left and meet your future self. Talk to him/her and he/she will give you a Time Device to travel to the past. Click on the icon in the down left corner of your screen to use the Time Device. Ancient Greece (1st after lab) They need a gold vase, they have a phonograph. The first place you have to go is Ancient Greece. There, jump on the roof of the first building you see and you're gonna find a Phonograph. Mali Empire (3rd after lab) They need a bag of salt rocks, they have the Declaration draft. Next go to the Mali Empire. Avoiding the snakes and go inside of the Timbuktu Inn and talk to the document man. He will notice that you don´t have any money so he will ask if you can piece together a puzzle. Do it and you'll get the Declaration of Independence draft. Da Vinci's Workshop (4th after lab) They need a notebook, they have the Peace Medal. Go to Da Vinci's WorkShop and go up to the pulley system and jump onto the highest platform. Wait until it goes all the way down, then jump onto the lowest one. Then, jump to the right, and grab the Peace Medal hanging beneath the wooden deck. Aztec Empire (5th after lab) They need a sun stone piece, they have a pair of goggles. Once you're in the Aztec Empire, go to the right, pass the warriors trying to attack you and talk to the old man. He'll give you a Warrior Mask. Put it on, then talk to the warrior wearing the Goggles who will no longer attack you. He'll give the goggles to you. Great Wall of China (6th after lab) They need a stone bowl, they have an amulet and some gunpowder. In the Great Wall of China time period, go to the far right to get the Gunpowder, then climb up in the construction zone, go right, and talk to the man sitting down. He has the Amulet. Beat his memory game and he'll give it to you. Graff House (7th after lab) They need the Declaration draft, they have a bag of salt rocks. In The Graff House, go inside the building and give Thomas Jefferson the Declaration of Independence draft. After that, go to the top of the building and get the Salt Rocks that are on the chimney. Lewis and Clark's Expedition (8th after lab) They need the Peace Medal, they have a stone bowl. In the Lewis and Clark time period, give Lewis the Peace Medal. Before you leave, go to the top of the tree where a beaver has the Stone Bowl and is popping in and out of the tree. To grab it, jump on the beaver in the moment he's about to peek out or catch him while he's going back in his hiding spot. Menlo Park, New Jersey (9th after lab) They need a phonograph, they have a sun stone piece. Go to Edison's Workshop and go inside the workshop. In there, find Thomas Edison and give him the Phonograph. Then go back outside, go to the left and find the cart. Click on the wheel to make it move and follow it until it stops. Then, jump from the cart to the tree and from the tree to the top of the building. The Sun Stone Piece is up there on one of the chimneys. Construction of the Statue of Liberty (10th after lab) They need a statue model, they have a notebook. In the Statue of Liberty time period, go to the top of the Liberty structure and jump to the left. You will land on one of to ledges. The Notebook will be on the lower one. Mount Everest (11th after lab) They need a pair of goggles, they have a statue model. Go to the Mount Everest time period and climb the mountain until you find Edmund Hillary. Give him his Goggles and continue climbing up the mountain. You will eventually get to the top, and once you done it, you will find the small study model of the Statue of Liberty. Vikings (2nd after lab) They need an amulet, they have a gold vase. Go to the Vikings period.Then go up to the sealed cave and click on it to use the Gunpowder and blow up the rocks so you can enter. The next part is a timed maze game.You have to navigate the cave and find the vase before your torch burns out. Be careful around the puddles of water. Repairing the Times Now you just have to return to the times that aren't repaired and give the items to the people who need the items. First, go to the Vikings period and return Thor's Amulet. Then go to Ancient Greece and return the golden vase. Go back to the Mali Empire and find the trader in the top of the building and give him the Salt Rocks. After that, go back to Da Vinci's Workshop, climb up again and enter Leo's Workshop. Once in there, find Leonardo Da Vinci and return to him his Notebook. He will reward you with a Glider, but you don't need it to complete this island. Return to the Aztec Empire and return to the king the Sun Stone Piece. Return to the Great Wall of China. Pass the construction and give the Stone Bowl to the knight. Finally, go to the Statue of Liberty period, enter the construction house that says "Gaget, Gauthier et Cie", find Bartholdi and give him the Statue of Liberty model. Mission Accomplished Return to the lab, turn on the future machine again and go inside. You will find yourself in the future, but it is different then before. Make your way up the buildings, using the monorails and the floating platforms and enter the house, where your gonna meet your future self again. They'll give you the Island Medallion! Congrats!!! Bonus Item Go to the Vikings period and climb up the small mountain. Using the Glider that Leonardo Da Vinci gave you, jump to the right and you'll gonna float on the air. Land on the other platform and you will find the Viking Suit. Multiplayer Room The multiplayer room for Time Tangled Island is the Party Time Tower. Quote of the Island "Something terrible has happened, and now the future is in peril!" -Female lab worker Glitches *'Magic Goggles Glitch:' After you return the climbing goggles to the correct time period,sometimes when you return to the guy who gave it to you,he will be wearing the same pair of goggles.You can collect the goggles from him using the Warrior Headdress. *'Ad Glitch:' If you go into an ad on Main Street, the Time Device still appears at the bottom left of the screen. If you click it,the year display is blank and the arrow points at the picture of Thomas Edison. Trivia *Time Tangled Island was originally called Time Twisted Island. *Time Tangled Island is updated every year as the "Lab" setting of the time machine must reflect the present year. *Time Tangled Island is the first Poptropica island to feature sound(when you play the phonograph). *Although on Time Tangled Island,you get to travel back in time and see people from as far back as 328 BC, in Early Poptropica Island, it is said that the Early Poptropicans, who were the first to settle in Poptropica, only settled in 1982, making this a continuity error. *When you get out of your blimp on the sand there's a little red crab. You click on him, and he does this movement as if he's squeezing into a ball, but then he gets back to his normal position. Now, click on him several times until he explodes. Then it gathers back into the original form, so you can do it again and again. *Once you gave the people who climb Mount Everest the goggles, you used to be able go back to the Aztec Empire and get the goggles again. *Time Tangled Island was the third Beta island and the second to be converted from non-Beta to Beta.